


Hearts Camouflaged

by Weallfadeaway



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Budding Love, Dead Ex Lover, Developing Friendships, Diego is a dick, Dorks in Love, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Smut, Falling in Love Too Soon, Family Issues, Fluff, Friendship/Love, How To Live After The World Doesn't End, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Klaus Hargreeves Has PTSD, Luther Hargreeves Being an Asshole, M/M, New Family, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Protective Ben Hargreeves, References to Depression, Stopped An Apocolypse, Switch Klaus Hargreeves, Talking To Dead People, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weallfadeaway/pseuds/Weallfadeaway
Summary: Right after Klaus comes back from Vietnam, his family is being very unsupportive. Between PTSD and trying to stay clean, he only has one person he can turn to.... his new friend, Bryan.Little does he know, him and Bryan have a lot more in common than they realize.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves & Original Character(s), Ben Hargreeves & Original Male Character(s), Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Original Character(s), Klaus Hargreeves/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Finished faves





	1. Chapter 1

I had been walking down the sidewalk minding my own business, when I heard a door slam open behind me. I turned around to find two gigantic bikers pushing a guy out of the VFW doors. One of them punched the offender in the cheekbone and seemed surprised when that hadn't knocked the lanky fellow down. The kick to the side of his knee and the next punch to the side of his head sure took him to the pavement, though. The smaller of the two guys yelled at him, as he hit the ground, "Don't come back here, you fuckin' faggot!"

The man slumped against the side of the building, and pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. His cheek was bruising already and he had mascara running down his face, his eyes were still glistening from tears. He tried his lighter a few times, I guessed it was out of fluid, but that small disappointment made him burst into tears again. I decided then to step forward and offer mine. He jerked away from me at first, I guess not seeing me in his peripheral vision before that, but soon I could tell that he was a lot more than just upset. He had that predatory, almost feral look in his eyes, so I put my hands up in surrender.

"Hey! It's okay, dude. Just thought you needed a light, is all." I said.

He eyed me up and down and took the lighter warily, like it would blow up in his hand when he did. That's when I noticed the dog tags around his neck, and the army patch on his vest. But there was no way! He couldn't be a veteran! Maybe from Afganistan, I guess, but he still looked _way_ too young.

"My name is Bryan." I said, extending my hand. He shied away from me again, scratching against the wall as if that act getting him just a millimeter farther away from humanity would give him a semblance of peace. He was scared, like a wounded animal that was trapped in a corner. I again put my hands up in surrender. "Hey, I was just about to go get some coffee or something. Do you want to come and get some?" I asked and he looked at me with a skeptical scowl, "No! I'm not being a creep or anything, I swear. You just look like you really need someone to talk to. If you don't want to, though, that's totally cool. Just tell me to fuck off and I will."

I extended my hand and he put his out, hesitant at taking mine at first, but he grabbed it and let me help him to his feet. With our hands still joined, I decided to take the opportunity to shake his hand and ask him his name.

"I'm Klaus."

"Well, nice to meet you, Klaus." I replied.

I noticed as I shook his hand, his arms were covered with old track marks from needles. None looked new though, so that was a good sign. He had various random tattoos, including on the palms of his hands, which I found interesting. I also saw scars, ones that I was very familiar with. Self-mutilation was a bitch like that, with all the constant reminders... Cutting, scratching, brands from cigarettes and other various tools. Yep, he had the works. In fact, his arms looked a lot like my thighs.

"So what are you in the mood for?" I asked.

"What?"

"What do you like? Coffee? Tea? You want a burger? A veggie wrap?" I suggested. "It's on me."

He eased a bit and smiled, "I'm down for whatever."

We walked silently to a little cafe a few blocks down. Once they took our orders, I felt awkward. What do I say? Did I ask him about what just happened or should I leave it alone? Maybe it was something he wasn't ready to talk about with to a complete stranger. That deemed a fair assumption, after all. I mean, who would?

"So..." he started, looking around uncomfortably. I couldn't help but notice his cheek was swelling up over his eye now and was starting to look pretty painful. It reminded me of a time when my father had signed me up for little league baseball and I caught a fly ball to the eye. The other boys on the team had to run across the street from the city park we were practicing at to a tavern to get some ice for me. The next day at school, those boys had bragged that they got to go into a real bar with drinking and everything! I laughed and let them have their moment in the sun, but they couldn't have done that without me.

"Do you want me to go get some ice for that?" I asked him.

"No... thanks. Seriously, you've been a doll. Bryan, was it?" He asked, and I nodded, "I'll be okay. So... you're probably wondering what that was all about, huh?"

"Not if you don't want to tell me."

"Good, because you wouldn't believe me if I did."

"Well, I don't know about that." I replied.

See, what Klaus didn't know, other than literally everything about me, is that I wasn't like everyone else. On the day I was born, my mother had been in the middle of the ballet, _Anastasia_ , when her partner felt her stomach literally growing in his arms. Minutes later, she was giving birth to me on stage in front of hundreds of screaming people, both scared and angry that they weren't going to get a refund.

She was nineteen, yet still a virgin when it happened. She'd been travelling with a world famous ballet company since she was fourteen and hadn't been allowed recreational activities such as friends or dating. It was in her contract. So when I was born, she was immediately fired, claiming she must have been fraternizing with boys somehow and broke her deal and then was finding a way to hide her pregnant stomach. She was scared they were going to sue her and leave her penniless on the streets. She told me that men, some scientists she had thought, had come and ran tests on me after she'd moved here. She assumed it had been some people sent by lawyers to prove that I did, in fact, have a father, but I always thought differently.

I was thirteen the first time it had happened. The teacher had called me first out of the whole class to do an oral report on what book I had read over summer break. The other kids were still in their vacation mindset, bored before I had even opened my mouth. I swear, I had even saw the teacher yawn! But then, a girl gasped and began yelling, "What the fuck! Where did he go?"

 _That_ got their attention, alright. The kids became frantic, searching the classroom and the hallway. In the closets and under desks. The problem was that I was still standing right there, in front of the class. I had turned invisible.

I decided to jump at the opportunity and run as fast as I could from the class. I had almost made it to the front doors of the school before I reappeared and was grabbed by another student. I had gotten in trouble for trying to ditch and got suspended for the week, which made no sense to me. They were punishing me for not wanting to be in school by kicking me out for a few days? Did they punish cheaters by giving them the test answers too?

Over the next few years, I had slowly began mastering my newfound abilities, learning how to turn them on and off at will. I'm not going to lie and say I hadn't thought about doing some pretty bad things with this power... spying on girls (when I still liked girls, that is), or maybe robbing a bank, but I knew I didn't have the guts to do something like that. Or the heart. I would feel way too guilty and probably end up turning myself in. I hardly ever used it anymore, in fact, never finding a need to. But I know the moment will come when I do, and I was wondering how I would explain all of this to my new friend. 

Over the next hour or so, I learned some things about him. He had a big family, his father had just died, and he had a brother, who was like his best friend, who had also died about thirteen years ago. He told me he was obsessed with The White Stripes and that he wanted to learn how to play the tuba. I laughed, picturing it. I know I didn't know him very well, but somehow I just _knew_ he wanted to learn that particular instrument for the sole purpose of annoying people. He also told me that he hardly ever wore matching socks and his favorite show growing up was something called Eureka's Castle, which sounded vaguely familiar.

"What the hell, Klaus!?! I get back to the VFW and there's broken glass and blood everywhere and you're gone?" Some angry looking latino guy started screaming at us as he approached our table. "And who the hell is this guy?"

"Gosh, Diego. You're so rude!" He yelled, "This is my new friend, Bryan. He's buying me lunch."

"And what are _you_ doing in exchange for ' _lunch_ '?" He asked, leaning over to get in Klaus' face.

I grabbed this ' _Diego_ ' by the shoulder and spun him around, "He's not asking for anything. I offered him a meal and lent an ear to hear him out, that's all. And I don't appreciate your assumption. You don't know me." I replied.

"No, but I know my brother. Come on, Klaus. We're leaving. Family business." Diego said, grabbing Klaus by the arm and trying to pull him to his feet. He stood, but yanked his arm away from him and backed away, slowly.

"Oh, there's family business, is there? Is this the same ' _family_ ' who didn't notice I had been kidnapped until two days later?" He asked, "Well, sorry if I don't feel up to helping you guys out. Come on, Bry. Let's go."

Bry? Aww, I got a nickname already.... Wait... Did he say kidnapped? _What!?!_

I stood, feeling out of place and unsure of what to do. But when the waitress came over, handed us the receipt and asked us to leave, it sunk in what was happening. So, I slapped the bill onto Diego's chest and ran to catch up to Klaus. He was only half a block ahead of me, but when I put my hand on his shoulder, I was already out of breath. Damn smoker's lungs. He jumped slightly when I did, but eased when he saw it was me.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm alright." He replied, "Sorry about my brother. He's a dick sometimes."

"Hey, at least you have family. All I had was my mom and she died about three years ago from lung cancer."

"Oh, you poor baby." He replied, "What about Daddy Dearest?"

"Well.... I never really had a father." I said, not willing to exclude all of that information to him yet. "No siblings. Not too many friends. I'm pretty much alone."

He swung his arm around my shoulder, and replied, "Well, not anymore, good buddy! Now you've got me!"


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus and I had walked aimlessly for awhile, just talking and enjoying each other's company. I noticed that we were close to my place so I asked if he just wanted to hang out there, not really ready for the sun to set on this. I had to admit I was afraid I was putting myself out there too quickly, knowing I had a problem with doing that in old relationships and friendships in the past and scaring people off. But he seemed okay with it and wanted to stop at the corner store by my house for a beer, so I complied. I thought it was a little early to be drinking, but I figured it was the least I could do since lunch had fell through.

When I got to the counter, I greeted the clerk I saw there every day, and placed the bottle down. I handed him my I.D. even though he knew who I was and my age, but they'd gotten in trouble for not checking I.D.'s before. When he handed it back, Klaus got an excited look on his face. I knew it was a good picture, but....

"No way!" He exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"October 1st? '89? That's _my_ birthday." He replied.

"I'm surprised you can even read that... Anyway, that's probably why we get along so well, then." I suggested.

"You would think, right? But Diego and my siblings _all_ share our birthday. And, let me tell you, he's the nice one. Well, actually, _no_... Ben's the nice one, but he's dead. Anyways, all of my brothers are complete assholes. The girls are alright, though.... I _guess_."

"Wait, what!?!" I asked, confused. How could all of them have the same birthday? I know Klaus and Diego aren't twins, that's for _damn_ sure. They looked nothing alike!

But then, it suddenly hit me! Seven siblings... all born on the same day... a rich dad that just died... in this town? 

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed, "You're part of the Umbrella Academy!?!"

I guess he didn't want me to figure out his little secret, but he sighed and nodded, dejectedly, "Well, I don't know how much a _part_ of it I ever really was... but yes. That's why Diego was such a piece of shit right there. He's Number Two."

"That's crazy! I watched you guys all the time on television when I was younger. So, which one were you?" I asked, excitedly.

"Number Four. Séance. So, yes.... I can see the dead... although I never saw how that could help in a fight at all. And if you ever see me talking to an empty space, that's my brother Ben over here." He said, motioning to the space beside him. "Say hi, Benji. Don't be rude!... He says ' _hello_ '."

"Well, umm.... wow. Hello, Ben. Nice to meet you." I replied. I guessed now would be the best time to tell him about my abilities, now that I knew for sure he wouldn't freak out. I wasn't sure why, but 'normal' people felt uneasy around me once I told them. But based on all of this new information, I knew Klaus would be different. "Well, now that we're confessing things..."

"Oh god, you're a serial killer, aren't you?" He joked.

I stopped and grabbed his shoulders, thus ensuring his eyes were on me as I began focusing. Within seconds, I was invisible, but he didn't look jarred by that in anyway. Although, his head jerked to the left as we heard a voice say "whoa" in disbelief.

And that's when I saw Ben. I was _seeing_ him, and it looked like he was _seeing_ me! I mean, I can only assume Ben saw me before this, but he could see a difference and I could tell. Our eyes both got as wide as saucers as we gazed at eachother. Klaus just stood there and looked confused, as his eyes wandered back and forth between us. It didn't seem like I looked any different to him at all. 

"Holy hell! You can still see me?" I asked Klaus.

"You can see Ben?" He asked, in reply.

"I'm supposed to be invisible; no one else can see me." I said, not meaning to ignore his question, but too flabbergasted to focus.

"Huh. Strange. Well, you must somehow turn invisible by travelling between the planes of the living and the dead. That's the only explanation." Ben replied.

"I knew I was on a different astral level, but I've never really seen the dead before. So, that has to be something you're doing." I said to him.

"Not me." Ben denied, "Most likely, Klaus is making it happen."

"Ben's fault, my fault, your fault... who cares? You know what this means, right? We're the Three Amigos now! The Three Musketeers! We're Charlie's freakin' Angels, man!" Klaus exclaimed, as he struck a pose, making his hands look like a gun.

Ben and I both laughed, and Klaus tried to put his arms around both of our shoulders as we continued walking again. His arm fell through Ben, but stayed on mine, making it look like he was hanging onto thin air. But Klaus didn't seem to mind. In fact, I bet he was used to looking a little weird. I decided not to help with that, though, and waved bye to Ben as I reappeared to the rest of the world.

I saw an older lady's eyes go wide as it happened, which scared me. I hadn't been seen doing that many times before, and it was always awkward. But Klaus just smiled at her and waved, then kissed my cheek sloppily with a loud smack. Her eyes got wider and she ran the other way, causing the both of us to chuckle slightly.

It was weird, getting noticed; I was usually a pretty invisible guy, no pun intended. But, now, I didn't mind the attention. Klaus somehow made me feel okay. And not just about my powers, about everything. I was more comfortable with him than I had ever been with anyone else before, and we'd only known each other a couple of hours. I just hoped it was the same for him.

When we got to my apartment, I was embarrassed when I opened the door. I hadn't had company in a long time and it was kind of messy. Dishes in the sink, a pile of dirty clothes spilling over the top of the hamper, but he didn't seem to mind. I apologized, but he'd insisted it was a much nicer place than he was used to. I had walked past the Academy once or twice so I knew that _couldn't_ be the truth, but appreciated the sentiment behind his little fib.

There wasn't much there besides a kitchen, a bathroom, a couch and a bed, but it was all I needed. I had an acoustic guitar in the corner, which he seemed interested in right away.

"Oh, cool. You play?" He asked, and I nodded, "I play the banjo! We should start a band... Do a whole 'Mumford and Sons' thing! Ben can play the ghost drums!"

I laughed, "Can he even play the drums?"

"Not really. But neither could Meg, and The White Stripes were awesome!" He replied, then turned to the space beside him, "Oh, come on, Benjamin! It would be _so_ fun!"

"I take it he's not willing to learn?"

"He can't pick up drumsticks." He replied, with a shrug.

"Well, that might help." I said, "Besides, I'm not that great anyways."

"Now, see? You shouldn't have said that, because now I'm going to _make_ you play for me." He said, "After all, you _are_ your worst critic. You need an objective third party."

I grabbed my guitar and played him a few chords, but gave up pretty quickly. I'd rather just talk than humiliate myself anyway. But he insisted I keep going, and I ended up playing him a song from Radiohead that he apparently loved, clapping when I was done. I could feel the blush creeping to my cheeks as I tried to hide my smile. He put his hand on my cheek and caressed it lightly with his thumb, but a look of sadness instantly took over and he pulled his hand away.

I figured I wouldn't press the issue, and we just sat there, talking, getting to know everything about one another for hours. In fact it was so long that the next time I looked out the window, it was nighttime. Where did the sun go?

I checked my clock. "Oh wow. It's almost eleven!"

He suddenly looked shy, and said, "Yeah, it's getting late. Actually, I was wondering..."

"You wanna crash tonight?" I asked. 

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble."

"Nah. Besides, it's nice having someone around for once." I replied. I think he knew the feeling. From what he told me, the only person he could ever talk to was dead.

He set up on the couch, a few feet away from my bed, and passed out pretty quickly. I stayed up and read for awhile, always being kind of an insomniac. He had made some odd sounds and movements in his sleep, like he'd been slapping hands away that weren't there. I dismissed it though, and decided to lay down and try to get some rest.

It wasn't long before he was talking, "No, no, no, no, _no_.... Dave!"

I shot up when he yelled for the medic and he crawled his way to one side of the couch. He was staring at his hands, although I knew he was still sleeping. He began crying, _bawling_ , wiping his hands on everything possible around him even though they were clean. He was saying the name 'Dave' over and over and over again, rocking back and forth.

I didn't know what to do. I had heard you shouldn't wake a sleep walker but this wasn't really the same situation. From what it sounded like, it was night terrors from something that happened in war. PTSD. I'd never really seen a case before. Would waking him make it worse? I know my neighbors would stop banging on the walls, that's for sure. But screw them! I wasn't trying to exacerbate anything by doing something I shouldn't.

I decided to walk over to the couch and sit on the arm right behind him, putting my hands on his shoulders. He pushed away for a second, but let me pull him back into an embrace as I slid into the seat, as well as I could. I stroked his hair, and tried to calm him as best as I could. It seemed to have been working, as he relaxed some, nuzzling his head into my neck. But then his breathing increased, and he pulled away to look in my eyes. He was awake now.

"Welcome back." I said.

"Thanks." He whispered, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay." I smiled.

"Was I bad?"

"Nah. More loud than anything else, but it's okay. I don't sleep much anyway."

He smirked, and replied, "Well, I'm still sorry."

"No problem. Let's just go back to sleep."

I stood up and began heading toward my bed, before I turned back to him and motioned for him to follow. He seemed like he was weighing his options for a moment, but he smiled and came over. He was hesitant at first, getting used to the cold sheets and firm mattress, but soon, he was cuddling up next to me. I knew he'd be a cuddler.

I knew Klaus was going through a lot right now. Hell, I was too. But I think we were meant to meet at this point in life. It just... worked. We fit. I smiled at that thought and closed my eyes with a huge grin plastered on my face, and got the best night's sleep I had gotten in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning was way more comfortable than I had expected. We didn't even leave the bed for the first hour or so, just enjoying being lazy and feeling the warmth of the sun blaring through the window. He must have took his shirt off sometime in the night and I couldn't get my eyes to leave his body, so slender, skin taut over his lean muscles. _What I wouldn't do to run my tongue...._

Wait! No. I can't let my mind go there. I wasn't sure that friendship with this guy would be a smart idea, let alone making it a physical relationship. But _damn_ , was he making it hard _not_ to make it physical. The way he stretched when he got out of bed, the groan he made as he felt his neck crack, his smile as he greeted me a good morning... I could definitely wake up to that every day.

O _h no_ , I had the fluttery stomach. This was officially a crush. The problem was, I had nothing to offer. I didn't have any special talents, other than the whole 'invisible' thing. I had _zero_ fashion sense. I wasn't attractive in any way, yet not unattractive. Plain brown hair, plain brown eyes, average height, average build.... just _average_. Klaus was anything but. In fact, I wasn't sure average was even in his vocabulary.

His hair was brown, but had golden highlights and dark chocolate undertones. His eyes were hazel, constantly changing with with his mood like a mood ring. When he was happier, more jovial, his eyes were an emerald green with bronze and copper flecks. When he was more serious, his eyes looked more of a light brown color with jade green and gold specks and a mohaghany ring around the iris. He was tall, skinny, but still sturdy looking. I definitely knew he could take a punch, that's for sure. There was also something that told me he could surprise me with stamina... No, not like _that_ , you perv. I meant, if he _had_ been somewhat interested in sports, he might have done well in soccer or baseball. Maybe track and field. When it came to what clothes he wore, I think Klaus could make duct tape look high fashion. But how he slept in those leather pants, I'll never know.

When it came to talents, he had one-upped me at everything. I could play an instrument, so could he. I had a special power, he had a cooler one. one that negated my power in his eyes, of _course_. And not only that, he made _my_ power cooler because with him, I could see Ben! I had to admit, during the night, I had made myself invisible just to see if I could see Ben while Klaus was sleeping. If I didn't, that meant that either Klaus _wasn't_ the one causing me to see him, or he _was_ but he was passed out so I couldn't, or Ben simply wasn't around. I kind of hoped, for Ben's sake, it was the latter. It would be pretty boring, having nothing other to do than watch your brother all the time. 

It would be pretty painful too, based on what Klaus told me. He's been an addict since he could remember, and Ben died so young, it just made it worse for him. He had encapsulated all of his emotions inside the pills he was trying to escape with, but they ended up just burying him deeper. He told me he'd overdosed a few times, once or twice he was trying to, otherwise all accidents. He attempted to get clean a few times over the years, but something always made him relapse. He was hoping this time was different, and he said that this time actually might be because of Dave. I still didn't know anything about Dave, but he sounded like a good influence on him. I was hoping that whoever that guy was, he was enough motivation for Klaus. And not just for his sake, but for Ben's as well. Like I said, this must be torture for him. Having to watch your brother go through all of that and not being able to do a damn thing about it. It would be horrible to watch, day in and day out. Just thinking about it, I wanted to give Ben a huge hug. He was watching him try to join him in death's arms, even though those were the arms he'd been so desperately running from, along with his power. 

Klaus had went into the bathroom, so I figured now was a good time to get changed. One good thing about a boring wardrobe, everything matches and you don't need to spend hours getting ready. I can just pick up any shirt, a pair of jeans and a hoodie and I'm good to go. Klaus looks like he takes hours to get ready, with his make up and his hair. Hell, I bet it takes him half an hour just to get on those pants.

Hmm... I wonder how long it would take to go rip them off and.... _Dammit, no, Bryan! Stop!_

I mentally slapped myself for that and moved on to the fridge. Not much to make breakfast, but just enough. I ripped up and fried some corn tortillas and began scrambling some eggs in a bowl to pour over the top. It was a recipe my grandma used to make for me. She usually made her own pico de gallo to go on top, but I settled for some regular, out of the jar salsa. 

He emerged from the bathroom with a wall of steam, wearing nothing but a towel, just as I was putting the food on a plate. _Gosh, I hope I didn't drool on it._ He smiled and said, "Aww, breakfast! Thanks, honey! You're the best." He kissed my cheek as he grabbed the plate from my hand. "I hope that you don't mind I took a shower."

"No, no problem." I said. "You need some clothes to borrow?"

"Yeah..." he started, "but... no offense, I'm going to need to head over to my place and get something more ' _me_ ', after we eat." 

I laughed. "Yeah, nothing with feathers or glitter here, sorry."

"You know I need my glitter, babe." He said with a smile, as he took a bite. "Ooh, muy bueno, senor."

"Muchos gracias." I winked, as I grabbed our cups of coffee.

After breakfast we had gone to the Academy, apparently walking in on a family meeting. I went invisible before being seen, so I just stood in the corner and stayed quiet as they talked about the apocalypse and protecting some guy named Harold Jenkins. I was blown away by this. Three days? What was that kid going to do in three days that would prevent the end of the world!?!

They were asking that Klaus come along and help find out who the Harold guy was, but he knew he couldn't take off with me here, so he wrote it off and they didn't seem surprised. We went upstairs and gathered Klaus' things. He had been quiet since we got up here, so I asked him what he was thinking. I knew something was wrong. I mean, _hello_... the world was ending, there had to be something wrong!

"I just get so frustrated, you know? Like... how do they expect me to help in these kinds of situations when I can't even conjure our father to give him a final ' _fuck you_ '... or my boyfriend to say goodbye." He trailed off, solemnly. 

"Yes, but.... you still should try to help anyway you can. I mean, do you _want_ the apocalypse to happen in three days? All of this, just _gone_?"

"I don't have Dave anymore." He sighed, collapsing onto the bed. "It doesn't really matter what happens to me now."

"I don't know, man. I kind of would like to spend more than just three days with you." I said, and his gaze perked up and met mine. I gave a weak smile and so did he.

"I guess that'd be okay." He said, mockingly rolling his eyes at me, before the grief took over again. "I just... really miss him."

I sat down next to him, and put my arm around his shoulder. He placed his head on mine, and I replied, "Why don't you tell me about him?"

For the next hour or so, Klaus told me all about the kidnapping, the briefcase and time travelling back to 'Nam, where he fell in love for the first time in his life. He told me about their first kiss and walking through the jungle at night under the stars, smoking a joint. He told me about how Dave taught him hand-to-hand combat and how to shoot, yet _he_ was still the one to die. Klaus said it didn't feel right that he was here and Dave wasn't, especially because it wasn't _his_ timeline to begin with. He told me he'd only been back here a little under two days, and he didn't feel right in his own timeline now. He felt like he didn't belong anywhere.

I wanted to hold him, and tell him he belonged with me, but I knew that wasn't appropriate, not to mention cheesy as hell. Besides, the man was in mourning; I couldn't do that to him. It wouldn't be right.

Whatever these newfound feelings for him were, I knew I was going to have to suppress them. He wasn't in the right frame of mind for any of this, especially with the pending apocalypse, so I couldn't throw more on his plate. If the world doesn't end, then maybe I'll let him know how I feel, but... _well_ , we will just have to see what happens.

We heard a loud crash from downstairs, and that shocked us both to our feet. He grabbed his bag and I became invisible again, as we walked down to the front door where he told me to wait. Apparently, his brother Luther was still there and he was going to see what was wrong. 

After a few minutes, I heard Klaus exclaim, "No, Luther, Luther! I can't let you....!", as monstrous footsteps approached. A man who I could only assume was Luther pushed Klaus and he went flying, skidding down the hallway like a hockey puck. I knew I couldn't be seen, but still was frightened enough to duck behind the corner and hide, as he stomped past me out of the door.

Klaus was persistent on following him though, insisting that Luther had never done anything like this before and he was most likely in danger. But, how would the two of us stop _that_ guy?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Any comments or constructive criticism welcome!

We had searched for hours for Luther but we hadn't heard a word about him on the street. No one had seen him, nothing. Even worse, Klaus was starting to look _bad_. He had looked pretty pale this morning, but I didn't really think too much of it. Now I was, though. He was stumbling while he walked, he was nauseated and sweating profusely, he looked like he was minutes from collapsing. I was getting worried about him.

Sadly enough, I'd seen this before with my uncle and my dad. This was drug withdrawals. He could barely form a sentence, he was so dope sick. He knew it was too, just wasn't sure how it was even possible, claiming to have been in Vietnam for over ten months. He said the only drug he engaged in was some occasional weed, but then again, that was on another timeline. Here on _this_ timeline, it had been two days since his last hit and he was feeling it _bad_. I had begged him to go back to my place with me, to get some rest, but Ben refused, saying Klaus needed to be there for his brother. It hadn't sounded to me like any of Klaus' brothers had ever been there for him, except Ben, although he was handing out the tough love then. And since Ben wasn't much help with corporeal issues, who did he really have to rely on? But Ben insisted that Luther would never give up on his "scrawny, little junkie ass" and Klaus trudged on.

Something about Ben saying that to him had clicked on a light switch inside of him. Klaus walked up and began flirting with a guy and girl who were in the right party attire, and managed somehow, in his sickly state, to get the address of a rave about ten blocks from there. I had told them that if it was going to be _my_ first time at a party and first experience with drugs and alcohol, that would be the place I would pick. Honestly, I was hoping that Klaus could even make it ten blocks; he didn't look like he'd make it ten steps. However, he was adamant on sticking to the plan; you had to admire his tenacity.

When we heard some girl leaving the party, talking about "the biggest, hairy guy she'd ever seen", we knew we had found the right place. I had stayed outside, deciding that it wasn't my business and I would most likely just get in the way. For some reason, I stayed invisible, but looking at the crowd, I thought it'd be smarter not to be seen here. It had only been a few minutes before Ben called for me, saying Klaus was getting in some trouble. The minute I walked inside, that's when I heard his head hit the concrete.

Luther took that guy out quickly, but I saw another guy coming at him from behind. I picked up the nearest glass on a table and smashed it over that guy's head hard enough to stun him, before Luther turned around and knocked him out with one hard left hook. When I searched for the third guy, he was nowhere to be found. He must have ran, like a lot of people did, when they saw the floating cup explode.

I ran to Klaus' side. Luther looked down at him, stunned, absolutely horrified. That was until that skank furry fanatic ran to his side, consoling him with about as much ingenuity as a lava lamp. He looked concerned, but that faded as she whispered something in his ear, her tongue lingering for a moment, before she leaned back with a coy smile. He turned and ran away with her, right as someone yelled, "I think he's dead!"

Yeah, _great_ brother he is. 

My focus turned back to Klaus, overcome with panic. I didn't understand how he had died, if he was. I wasn't seeing any blood, I didn't see his neck contorted in any way. This couldn't be happening. I had _just_ got a real friend. He can't be dead yet! But he wasn't moving, wasn't breathing. I searched frantically for a pulse, but didn't know where exactly to look.

I looked over to Ben. "What do we do!?!"

He just shrugged, his eyes huge in shock. If he could breathe, I believe he would be hyperventilating right now. I think there was a part of Ben that thought that Klaus was indestructible, after seeing him overcome every beating and every overdose he's ever had. He'd tiptoed over the line so many times that he figured there _was_ no line for Klaus anymore. 

I leaned down and tried to remember the CPR course they had made us take during P.E. in high school as best I could. I could do this. I just had to remember the steps. Tilt his head back, check and make sure the air way isn't blocked, and blow a big breath into his lungs. Simple, right? I did that, then remembered to pump at his chest. I interlocked my fingers and 1 - 2 - 3 - 4. I breathed again. And 1 - 2 - 3 - 4. I could feel tears stinging my eyes as I went down to blow again, but his eyes had sprung open. 

We paused millimeters from each other for a half of a second, his eyes adjusting to life again, as mine tried to blink away the tears. Parts of me wanted to lean back down and capture his lips for a _good_ reason this time, but I knew it wouldn't be right. Not with what just happened. As soon as I sat back to give him some room, he jumped to his feet, running after Luther. I sighed and followed. I mean, what else did I have to do tonight?

I caught up to Ben and asked, "Is it always this crazy with your brother?"

"Klaus? Yes. Luther? Not really. This is a new one for him."

"Why didn't he help Klaus? And why is Klaus doing all of this stuff for Luther when _he_ just took off on him? Doesn't he realize he just _died!?!_ " I asked, angrily, "God! No offense, but I'm so happy I don't have siblings. I just don't get family sometimes!"

"Don't feel bad." Ben said, "It's my family, and I _still_ don't get them."

I smiled and foolishly tried to put my arm around his shoulders, halfway through the motion before I realized my arm would just fall right through... Only it didn't. My arm stayed on his shoulder. I took a second to process it, but I gasped once I did, grabbing his shoulders and turning him toward me.

"Holy shit!" We both yelled, which made Klaus turn around, finally.

"Benjamin, language." He said, but soon you saw his eyes process what was happening at that moment. "Oh my god! That's awesome. You can... touch. That's fucking _awesome!_ "

Ben then reached up and put his hands on my shoulders, moving them up and down my arms, so foreign to the touch of someone else. Klaus came closer and tried to put his hand on Ben's cheek, but it fell through. 

"No fair! He's _my_ brother. Why do _you_ get to touch him?" He yelled, before realizing no one else could see either of us, and he was screaming at a wall as far the other people around were concerned. Normally he didn't mind, he was used to looking crazy, but because of the particular phrasing, he got one or two disgusted looks from passersby that made him blush with embarrassment.

I walked over to Klaus and put my hands on his shoulders. I wanted to make sure he would hear me, knowing how badly he may have been concussed due to that head injury. 

"Listen, man. I don't think it's a good idea if you keep looking for him... right now at least. You fucking _died_ tonight, Klaus! Can we please go back to my place and get some rest? Please?" I asked, almost begging with him to comply, "We'll look for Luther first thing in the morning, okay? I promise you. I'm just worried you're going to get sicker than you already are or that you have a concussion or something."

He unwillingly agreed, but I was glad he did. He collapsed onto my couch in exhaustion, his eyes fluttering shut almost instantly. I shook him, reminding him if it _was_ a concussion, he couldn't sleep. I wasn't sure the result, but I knew it was bad. 

"You realize you're still invisible, right?" He asked.

Honestly, I really hadn't. I kind of liked being that way so Ben could be a part of things. It seemed like he appreciated being involved and being able to communicate with more than just one person, for once. Although, I _was_ getting weak and I could feel it; I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold out. I'd never used my power to the point of exhaustion before and that could have been a slight motivator to stay like this for awhile. I never tested the boundaries, never tried to push the limits. 

I guess I had found them though, because the power fizzled out seconds later, as I was pulling the deck of cards out of my night stand.

"Strip poker?" He asked.

"Well, if we have to stay up all night anyway..."

"You don't have to stay up with me. Ben will make sure I stay awake."

"Well, I'm going to, too. Just to make sure you're okay."

I settled down on the couch and he began shuffling the cards on the cushion between us. His fingers moving smoothly between them as he mixed them back together. He began dealing and of course I got a crap hand, but at least I had a good poker face. Usually. I don't know how well it was working right now though, because my mind was on other things, for sure.

"So, what happened there?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He replied.

"Wherever you went... when you died."

"How do you know I went anywhere? Maybe there was nothing. Maybe it was just infinite darkness."

"Oddly, I feel like I know you well enough now to know when something is distracting you. Although, it's not like you _shouldn't_ have a lot on your mind right now.... with the apocalypse and all."

"Yeah, that's one is a doozy." He replied, sarcastically.

"It just seemed like something that affected you more personally, that's all."

"Well, God said she didn't like me very much, so that was depressing." He replied.

I eyed him, skeptically, "It's weird. I know when you're distracted, but somehow _don't_ know if you're joking right now."

"She didn't say much else, really. Something about picking and choosing, and not to rub her the wrong way. Then she sent me to what I _thought_ was a cabin, where I _thought_ I was going to see Dave... that I was lucky enough to have _that_ as my eternity. But... no, of course not. That little bitch tricked me."

"What was in there?"

"A barbershop... and my father. And, man, that guy can still make me _so_ angry. You think after he died, he would have lightened up a bit, but... _no-O-o_." He said, irritation rising in his voice. He paused and took a deep breath before adding, "Anyway, I don't really want to talk about that."

"I'm sorry." I apologized, suddenly panicked that I had upset him. But he put his hand on my knee and smiled, enticingly, trying to get me to relax, I had thought, at first.

However, he leaned forward, close enough I could feel his breath on mine, and said, "Oh, and just so you know? CPR doesn't help head wounds. If you wanted to get your lips on mine, you should have just done it already."


	5. Chapter 5

Before I could even process what Klaus had just said, his lips were on mine, soft, like he was just testing the waters. A few small pecks became more desperate, heated. He moaned as his hands found the back of my head, holding me in place, as his tongue snaked its way into my mouth. I responded, deepening it, biting his lip as my arms grabbed his waist and pulled him closer. My hands went up the sides of his shirt, raking them back down, causing him to moan into the kiss. His grip on me got tighter. My tongue piercing clicked against our teeth as everything got sloppier, more frantic and eager.

This is all I'd been craving since I first saw him, but for some reason, it didn't feel right. Klaus had so much going on in his life right now that I doubt his focus was on more than just instant gratification. But, _man_ , how great his lips felt, so soft and inviting... and his fingers felt amazing, faintly scratching my scalp and tugging lightly on my hair... _God_ , and the way his body felt against mine, the lean musculature that held way more power to them than I could have ever dreamt....

Yet, somehow, I knew I couldn't do it. This was wrong.

I pushed him back, gasping for breath. "I... I can't. Klaus, I'm sorry."

"What... why?" He asked, confusion plastered on his face, "I thought this is what you wanted."

"It is!" I confessed.

"Then, what's the problem!?!" He asked, clearly getting aggravated. "I want you. You want me. Why can't we just enjoy tonight? Especially if there might not be many left."

This is what I was afraid of. I didn't want him to get angry about all of this. I didn't want to say anything that might drive him off, especially tonight. Most importantly because I had to watch over him, make sure he was okay. But also because he made me really happy and I didn't want to ruin anything by moving too fast.

God, I hated doing things more rationally sometimes. So much of me didn't want to be, wanted to just give in and succumb to all of my desires. But I just knew I couldn't.

I sighed frustratedly, "Because I want this... I want _you_ for more than just tonight. Klaus, I want you for a long, _long_ time." I replied, "But, I know you don't want the same... yet. Right now, you most likely only want to use me to forget about Dave, forget about your Dad and your family, forget about the end of the world. I know I'd just be a distraction for you."

He scoffed and pushed himself off of the couch and to his feet, "Maybe you don't know everything, Bryan."

He began to walk toward the door, but I ran after him, grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around, looking him dead in the eyes as I told him, "You want to know what I _do_ know? The man you love just _died_. And I know that anyone, including you, would not be ready to open your heart again to anyone else. I'm not trying to hurt you in any way. And I'm not trying to accuse you of trying to purposely hurt me or anything like that. I am just not going to have you make that kind of decision right now."

"It's my decision to make!"

"But it affects both of our lives. Listen... you have _no_ idea how hard this is for me..."

"Oh, I _know_ how hard it is." He smirked, snidely, as his eyes flashed down to my crotch.

"Then, please, appreciate when I say, that I like you _so_ fucking much.... way too much to be some rebound or booty call that you'd avoid in the future. I don't want that for us! I actually want a shot at something real with you eventually... and, trust me, I will wait however long that means."

His expression lightened after I said that, a smile creeping it's way to the corner of his mouth. He shuffled his feet nervously on the floor, fighting a blush, before asking, "And if the world ends before that?"

I smiled and put my hand on his cheek, "I know you won't let it."

We stayed up through the night, listening to music and playing cards. He, for some reason, couldn't turn his mind away from Luther. He was so worried that something bad had happened to him, yet did Luther care about Klaus? Both he and Ben claim that he did, that he _does_ , but I didn't see much evidence of that. However, with the amount of drugs I was told he was on, it would be hard to concentrate on anything _but_ sex, I guess. All I knew was, last I saw of Luther, it didn't look like anything bad was going to be happening to him in the near future. But as much as I tried to ease Klaus' nerves with that information, he was still concerned, nonetheless.

We left for the Academy first thing in the morning. He had warned me before we got there. Mostly about his siblings, but also about a robot mom and a monkey butler. Yet again I wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

He seemed nervous as we got closer. I asked him what I should do and we both decided the invisibility thing would probably be the wiser route. After all, we didn't want to scare anyone or upset them with my presence. Also there was the huge factor that both of us were just too damn tired to go through all of the introductions.

He went to Five's room first, knocking on his door and telling him to come down to the kitchen for a family meeting. We then went to the kitchen where he made some coffee and told me to wait there. I looked over to Ben sitting at the table. For some reason, he looked despondent, forlorn as he looked around the room. I could only assume it was because it had been filled with such bad memories of their childhood and their father for all of them. Also, I knew he was worried about what was coming, if his family would be able to stop it, and how much he wished he could help them. I wanted to say something to make him feel better, but I know my voice would be heard by everyone and I didn't want to blow my cover, so I just placed my hand on his shoulder, comfortingly, and he placed his on top of mine.

Klaus returned, after hearing some bells and laughter up there for awhile. Well, at least he knew now that Luther was okay. Although, I wasn't sure that was how I'd describe him once they joined us back in the kitchen. He looked like hell, clutching his ears in a feeble attempt to block all the noise, knowing his head must have been pounding. He looked yellowish in skin tone, sickly. That, my friends, was a drug come down, and it was kicking his ass. I thought it seemed fit, considering what hell Klaus went through the night prior... his withdrawals, the concussion, not to mention the whole _dying_ thing. I'll bet Luther didn't even ask him if he was alright.

I just got more angry with his siblings, as I watched Luther fling daggers with his eyes in resentment for disturbing his slumber, and Five spit out his coffee all over the table. They both believed Klaus to be lying when he said he'd conjured their father the night before. In fact, they dismissed everything he said, even after he told them he was sober and that a new friend had helped him get clean. It took, who I could only assume was, Pogo backing up what Klaus had said for them to believe him.

Wow, what a _great_ family!

Yet, he insisted on staying when we had finished our task. He said the family might need him today; he could feel it in his bones. I didn't _want_ to leave him, knowing he was fragile, but he just picked up a big ball of wool and some knitting needles from beside his bed and said, "Don't worry. I'll keep myself busy so I don't think about the cravings so much. I'll be okay."

"Well, you know what they say... idle hands are the devil's playground, so keep those babies occupied." I smiled, and kissed him, "And think of me." I added with a wink.

When I had left, I didn't think it would be this long before I saw him again. It had been over twenty-one hours since he'd stayed at the Academy to help. Not that I was counting or anything. I was just really starting to get worried! What if something horrible happened to him? What if he was lying dead somewhere, in a ditch or on the side of the road? And I hated thinking it, but what if he was nodding off on some stranger's couch because he's back on drugs? I hated not giving him the benefit of the doubt, but I'd dealt with a lot of addicts in my family and I knew it was never easy. It was always a struggle, even years later.

I couldn't describe the relief I felt when he finally burst through my door the next morning and he had looked frazzled, but otherwise physically fine. He told me all about his poor sister, Allison, breaking down momentarily as he did. But he quickly pulled himself together and also said that they were still looking for Vanya and the cause of the apocalypse. He even told me about almost breaking sobriety because of it all, which shocked me. Not more than the fact that Ben had punched the pills out of his mouth, though.

"Maybe I _am_ alot stronger than I realize. Although, when I died, I'm pretty sure Dad was talking about my powers. He said that I had a lot of potential, and that I'd just barely scratched the surface. Then Ben said it _had_ to have been me that made that Swayze moment happen. He can't touch anything else... except you. But then... why is that?"

"Ben and I both think you're making that happen too." 

"I can't believe it, but I guess it's possible." He started, "Now... all I have to do is figure out what else is in my repertoire and how I am going to use this to help. But... what if he's wrong? What if I can't?"

"If that's what your father believes, maybe you _do_ have a whole arsenal full of tricks you don't know about." I said, "And you always talk like you'll be no help. Maybe you're going to be the one person to change the course of the fight. You don't know. For all of those negative possibilities, you have to remember there's just as many positive ones too. Yin and yang, right?"

"That's not exactly what the yin yang symbol means... I don't think."

"Well, you catch my drift." I replied, "So, how did everyone else discover the full potential of their powers?"

"To be honest, I was usually too high to notice." He answered, "Most of the time, I think it just happened as a natural reaction to something. Then they learned how to hone in on that and control it."

"Well, okay! That's pretty much how it happened for me; it took awhile to master, though." I said, getting up and walking over to him. I put my arms around his shoulders and pulled him close, so our foreheads were touching. "Hey, listen. I know it seems hopeless now, but I know when it comes down to it, you'll know what to do. I believe in you."

He moved his arms around my waist and pushed his hands up my back, under my shirt. He smiled, tears brimming his eyes, "Why do you have to be so amazing?"

"I think you're the one making that happen too. I'm usually a heartless prick." I joked.

He laughed for a minute and wiped his eyes before he kissed me, his lips hanging on for a second before slowly pulling away. "I should probably head back. I just wanted to see you, let you know I was okay."

"Well, I appreciate that. I have to admit, I was getting pretty worried about you." I replied, before confessing, sadly, "God, I just don't want this to be the last time I see you."

He kissed me again, deeper this time, bringing our foreheads back together after he broke it. "Then come with me. Maybe you can help."

"You're the superhero, not me." I replied.

He smiled, "Well, maybe I can make that happen too."


	6. Chapter 6

I had decided not to go with him... at first. But soon, I couldn't sit still. I began pacing around my apartment, thinking of all the worst case scenarios that could be happening right now. I was picturing broken bones, blood... his eyes that I loved, so vibrant, I now saw cold and lifeless staring back at me. I was beginning to feel sick picturing it; the guilt was eating at me so badly. What if that really _was_ the last time I saw him? Well, I couldn't have that happen. Also, what if they really _did_ need my help?

When I got there, the Academy was gone, rubble and ash. It was unbelievable to witness, this place had been such an iconic building in the city that you thought that it would be there forever, standing tall until the end of time. And now it was just.... nothing.

I saw Diego searching frantically through piles of bricks and stone, looking for his mother and the butler. Soon, Luther and Allison sprinted passed me explaining to him that Pogo had been killed. But, then I heard it... Klaus' voice. He was okay! At least _that_ weight was lifted off of my shoulders for now.

A minute later, a younger guy, who I could only guess was Five, came in explaining that everything was still happening. That Vanya was the cause; she _was_ the bomb. A searchlight appeared above us. The police helicopter was hovering low on the horizon, so loud I could barely think. I heard Luther yell something about regrouping but didn't catch where.

I was lucky Klaus and Ben had run my way. He saw me and stopped dead in his tracks, causing Ben to turn around yelling at him. He didn't seem to hear a word of it though and grabbed onto me tightly, hugging me for dear life. He was hysterically laughing, probably from the adrenaline the event must be causing, but whatever the reason, he was overwhelmed with joy to see me and I couldn't help the warm feeling that rose in my gut when I realized that.

He grabbed my face and kissed me a few times, before saying, "Oh, thank god you're here. Come on!"

"Where are we going?" I asked as he grabbed my arm and pulled me along with him.

"The Super Star!" Both he and Ben replied.

Were they for real? They wanted to go _bowling_ at a time like this?

That plan didn't even seem to be much help, as all the siblings sat there and couldn't come to a conclusion on how to handle this situation. I'll admit, it would have to be tough to decide. She was their _sister_ and she was about to cause the end of everything as we knew it. How do you look someone in the eye, eyes that you've looked into your whole life, and do something like _that?_

But what was the ' _that'_ they had to do? Would they try to contain her somehow? Was that even possible? Or would they have to hurt her... _kill_ her, even? God, I couldn't imagine.

Klaus mentioned something about Ben saving Diego's life and they, again, didn't believe him. It was so infuriating to me! Why would he lie about something like that to them? Wouldn't someone _want_ to be the hero instead of passing off the credit to someone else? Also, a few minutes later, Klaus was the one who noticed the ad in the paper for Vanya's show, so they wouldn't have even known where to go from there if it wasn't for him! Yet, they still showed him no appreciation or gratitude whatsoever.

Man, I _really_ didn't get this family.

It seemed Five had disappeared right before everything got ugly. Those men in red masks with the machine guns showed up, and I'm pretty sure that it wasn't for Kenny's birthday party. Klaus and his siblings had started throwing everything they could at them, but... honestly, what good _really_ were some bowling balls and some cake against those things? When Allison had motioned for them to escape behind the lanes, I had snuck out the front and went around to the side alley door to make sure they wouldn't be ambushed there. 

But then I felt it... my powers were fading. I was becoming visible again.

When they came out the door, all of the other's looked shocked, except Diego. He had recognized me from the park, pointing at me and starting to ask, "Hey. Arent you that guy...?"

"Yes, and I'd like to save the rest of the questions until after the big presentation, okay? You guys need to hurry." I replied, not trying to be rude, but knowing this was important. I turned to him, "Klaus, I'm tapped. I don't know how I can help you now."

"You have to! We need you. Just save it up until we get there." He pleaded, mumbling 'please' over and over.

"I'll try, but if it gets too sketchy and I have got nothing in the tank still, I can't stay." 

"Can't argue with that."

"What does he mean ' _tapped_ '? Does he have powers too?" Luther asked, right as Diego was asking something very similar, and Allison was smacking Klaus' arm, obviously confused as well.

"Ow, ow, ow! We can play Whack-A-Bro later! He's right; we'll answer questions afterwards. Let's go!" Klaus yelled, grabbing my arm as we began running toward the concert.

When we arrived, the show had already started. Allison wanted to try to talk Vanya out of it without a voice somehow. I wasn't sure how that would work. But then, they chose Klaus to be the lookout...? I knew this team's record and they weren't known for losing, but this didn't seem like much of a plan to me. So I told them that I would go watch the door and Klaus could join them on the second front.

I took my place. It had been only a few minutes before they came running for the front doors. I really _had_ tried to stop the men in the red masks, and had even got the drop on a couple of them, taking them out quickly, but one came up behind me and smashed my head into the wall. When I got to my feet, I was woozy as hell, but knew I had to get inside to warn the others. I had to protect him.

Although, I don't know how much protection he had needed when I ran inside. Klaus' hands began glowing a bright blue, and suddenly, Ben was there! I wasn't invisible and I could actually see him. Klaus was conjuring him in front of everyone's eyes now. Big tentacle-like appendages protruded from Ben's chest, wrapping all of the men up and snapping their bodies like twigs. The others looked on astonished, not only because they were seeing Ben, but that they were seeing him because of Klaus.

And those idiots had just wanted him to be the lookout. I bet they were kicking themselves now.

When Ben had gotten rid of that threat, they all now had to deal with the big problem, Vanya. Luther again, didn't have the smartest plan, but it was all they had. They ran full force at her, but she just blasted them back with a giant, white wave of power. I saw Allison run for backstage, and I knew instantly what she was about to do. She would try to take her out from behind while she was distracted. At least _someone_ had a smart idea.

I concentrated and my power luckily had worked, but it was going to be brief. I had to follow Allison, make sure that she made it through to Vanya, who had Klaus and his brothers in her own grip now. That white light she was using were now ropes, similar to Ben's tentacles, but instead of ripping them to shreds, she was holding them mid-air and sucking the life from them. Their faces were becoming hollowed and black; their groans of pain growing louder. Allison's hands were shaking as she held up the gun, placing it to the back of Vanya's head, but I just _knew_ she wasn't going to be able to do it.

I snatched it from her grasp and shot with no hesitation. I didn't fire at her head though, I shot just below her neck, on her spinal cord, hoping that wouldn't hit anything vital. She dropped the others immediately and I was expecting her to fall forward, hopefully sending those beams downward toward the ground, but instead they just fizzled out. Even better.

It was then, I grabbed a jacket and pressed it hard against her wound. My powers faded again as Allison began holding down on the jacket as well, tears streaming down her face.

"What the hell did you do!?!" Diego yelled, pulling me away from her.

"Is she alive?" Five asked.

"I think so." I replied, breathing heavily. "I think I hit the spinal cord. I might have paralyzed her."

Klaus wouldn't look at me. His eyes stayed transfixed on Vanya as she struggled to breathe, almost drowning in the blood it seemed. Luckily, the policemen came in shortly after and some EMT's were right outside. They said that she would most likely make it, but no, she wouldn't be able to move from the neck down. I felt horrible about that. But what could I do? It was her or... _everyone_.

We all waited at the hospital until they got her stable. I had tried to grab Klaus' hand, show some kind of remorse, of comfort even, but he pulled his away. Tears welled up in my eyes, but I brushed them off my face and rubbed my eyes in mock exhaust, fighting them fiercely. I had guessed that Diego had noticed; he smiled and patted my knee in a small attempt to make me feel better. To let me know that _everyone_ didn't hate me.

After the doctor told us that they had gotten her stabilized and would keep her in a medically induced coma for a few days, everyone decided to go home and get some rest... if they could. We got outside and they had all trailed off in their own directions. Klaus just stood there, clearly unsure where he would go tonight, but I wasn't going to have that. He was coming home.

I grabbed his shoulders, then moved up and clung to the sides of his face, holding him firmly in place. He would have to look me in the eye, no matter how much he fought it.

"Hey, listen. I am _so_ sorry for what happened, but I... I wouldn't take it back. Because of that, _I'm_ still here. And more importantly, _you_ are too."

He pushed my arms away, roughly, "Look, I get it, okay? It doesn't change the fact that she's my sister and you just... _God_ , how could you do that to her!?!"

"I don't know!" I yelled, "Please, just... fuck, _please_. I will do whatever you want... _whatever_ it is to make this up to you, Klaus. I promise! I thought I was doing the right thing... being a superhero, like you said. I did this for the world, so there _was_ a future.... so _we_ could have a future. There really is nothing I can say, just know I absolutely hate that I had to do it. And I hope that you'll come home tonight and work on starting to forgive me."

He looked at me, angrily yelling back, "You just don't fucking get it! I will _not_ forgive you and that is _not_ my home. Goodbye, Bryan."

He pushed me away and walked off down the block, aimlessly. I had thought about chasing him, but knew that maybe time was what he needed to forgive me. Also, I was always too stubborn and never one to give another person the satisfaction of knowing they could hurt me so badly. But as I stood there, watching him walk away... _boy_ , did that hurt. The only thing for certain was, wherever he was going, he wanted to be as far away from me as possible. And I didn't blame him, really. I didn't like myself too much right now either.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been almost a month since I'd seen Klaus. I thought that I never would again, but I spotted him right as I walked out of the cafe we went to that first day we met. He was stumbling down the street. It seemed like his legs both weighed a hundred pounds each as he struggled to shuffle them along the concrete, tripping over his untied shoelaces.

He was about to fall flat on his face when I caught him, helping him back to standing. I got a good look at his eyes; his pupils were huge. It was obvious he had fallen off of the wagon.

"Bryan?" He groaned out, weakly. His eyes rolled back in his head and his body became dead weight in my arms.

I was almost knocked over, when someone had helped me move him to the ground. Then I noticed the blood on my shirt. I pulled his jacket back and he was covered, absolutely soaked in blood. I pulled his shirt up, a large V shaped wound was on his side, right underneath his right pectoral muscle. I was afraid it had hit his lung. He was panting, gasping, a slight gurgling sound escaped as blood trickled out of his mouth.

I screamed for an ambulance, but a few onlookers were already on their phones, luckily. I could hear the sirens faintly in the distance, but I tuned them out until all I could hear was Klaus. He was desperately clinging to life. His eyes were huge, staring back at me. He was frightened; I could see he was scared he was going to die. He looked sad as well, as his hand came up and touched my cheek.

"You'll be alright. Everything's going to be okay." I said, grabbing his hand and kissing it, as the EMT's pulled up.

"Promise?" He asked.

"I promise." I said, leaning down to kiss him.

I was then pushed to the side by large men with a gourney, as they took him away. I had tried to go with him, but he had passed out from the pain and couldn't confirm that I knew him to the technicians. Apparently, there was a bunch of red tape I couldn't cross. I wasn't family or a spouse; it was against policy... blah, blah, _blah_. All I knew was I needed to find a way to the hospital, and that's if I even ended up picking the right one. The bastards wouldn't even tell me that.

I hailed a taxi and started calling around, finally finding the right one after a few fails. It only seemed fitting that it was the same hospital Vanya had been taken to. The ride there was agonizing. I was still covered in his blood, which the driver was charging me extra for. I didn't blame him, and really didn't care at the moment. All I cared about was getting to Klaus. To see if he was okay. God, _please_ let him be okay!

I got to the hospital and ran up to the nurse's station, demanding to know what room he was in and his condition. The woman was a nightmare, barely understandable with her thick Scottish accent... and, let's just say, she wouldn't be winning any Miss Congeniality awards any time soon. Yet again, I was denied information or access to him because I wasn't 'family'.

The lady was using a magazine to block her face, further ignoring me. I grabbed it, and slammed it down on the counter. I, then, leaned in as close to her as possible; I wasn't giving her any way she could ignore me.

"Listen, lady. I don't give a fuck what you say! No, I am not family or an official spouse, but I fucking _love_ that man back there and I am going to see him, dammit! Now you tell me what room he's in or we are going to have a problem. Are we going to have a problem here, Ms.... MacKensie?" I asked, checking her name tag.

"I already told you, sir...." she started, rolling her eyes at me.

"Let him in!" I heard a voice call from behind us. I turned to find Diego rushing in the doors. The nurse seemed to know him and absentmindedly gave him the wave to go back there, her attention returning to what she was reading. His eyes went immediately to my clothes, the amount of blood... he looked sick. He grabbed my shoulders, eyeing me up and down further, before asking, "What the hell happened?"

"I have no idea." I replied. "I was buying my morning coffee. I walked out of the cafe and there he was! I thought he was drunk at first..."

"No, no. He's been good, stayed sober." He interrupted.

"Well, I didn't know that." I defended, "But then, he fell on me, fell to the ground... I saw the blood."

I began sobbing, unable to contain it anymore. He pulled me to him, rubbing my back and trying to calm me. "Hey... Klaus may not look it, but he is a tough bastard. He'll be okay. Let's go see him, okay?" He asked, as I wiped my eyes.

I tried to regain my composure, and replied, "Yeah... Yeah, okay."

He looked so much more petite when we walked in. His eyes closed, tubes and wires everywhere, I couldn't stand seeing him like this. His chest was bandaged and wrapped up, running my hand across it as I felt his chest. I could feel his heart beating as I placed it against his chest, as I sighed, collapsing into more tears as I did. I wasn't sure if these were happy tears or sad tears, relieved tears or scared tears.

I grabbed his hand then and sat in the chair next to him. I wasn't going to be leaving this spot until he woke up. His eyes fluttered and he moaned, making me jump in anticipation, but I knew my luck wasn't that good. He just settled in, and laid motionless again. Maybe I just imagined it...?

Diego walked up and ran his hand through Klaus' hair. He turned and asked if I wanted anything from the vending machine. I thanked him but declined, not having much of a stomach for anything at the moment. I stunk covered in all of this, and it wasn't too appetizing looking either. Now to mention, my stomach was just in knots, thinking... what if I had been there? What if I could have stopped this?

When he left the room, it struck me... _Ben!_ I could ask him what happened.

Through my invisibility, Ben became clear to my sight. He was sitting on the desk in the corner, eyes brimmed with tears. I asked him what happened and he told me a guy from Klaus' past had shown up, demanding he repay him money that Klaus had never owed him to begin with. When Klaus had turned his pockets inside out, all the guy found was a lighter and a roll of Lifesavers hard candies, yet still wouldn't believe that Klaus was broke. That's when he stabbed him.

I asked Ben where this had all happened at, hoping to get as much details that I could to give to the cops if possible. He told me it had been about ten blocks from the cafe.

"Ten blocks? Why the hell would he walk ten blocks while he was bleeding to death? Especially in the opposite way of the hospital!?!"

"He needed to see you, Bryan!" Ben shouted, "He didn't want to die without you knowing..."

"Knowing what?" I asked.

He looked extremely frustrated, but calmed himself quickly, replying, "It's not my place to say. He'll tell you when he wakes up."

My voice cracked as I asked, "What if he doesn't?"

He replied, "He will."

I reappeared right after Diego had walked back into the room. He looked stunned at first, but settled quickly. He looked toward the spot of the room I was staring, confused.

"Where'd you go?" He asked.

"I had to talk to Ben. Find out what happened." I said.

"Oh yeah! He said something about you can see the dead too, but only while you're invisible. That's pretty cool, you guys sharing something like that." He said, before asking, "So what did old Benny boy have to say?"

I repeated what Ben had told me and Diego seemed shocked by my response. I asked him, "Why didn't he stop for a phone? Stop and ask for help? Why did he come to me? What did he need to tell me that was so important?"

He smiled. I think he knew the answer, but he responded, "I think Ben's right on that one. I think that's something only my brother can tell you." 

"Can I pick which brother?" I asked, and he just smiled, putting his arm around my shoulders as he took the seat next to me.

He and I talked throughout the next few hours, getting to know eachother. I had heard more embarrassing stories about Klaus than I think I had of myself, and Diego had told me those were just the good ones. I was glad that it seemed he hadn't developed any kind of resentment toward me for what I'd done to Vanya, and that he was willing to be friendly, unlike Klaus had been these last few weeks.

He told me his shift was starting and that he had to go, but gave me his phone number to give him any new information. I smiled and told him I would, thanking him for being so supportive and friendly to someone who was basically a stranger. That I should be comforting him, not the other way around.

When we were finally alone again, the dam broke again. Tears falling, sobs wrenching my gut into a thousand knots... I was crying so hard, I couldn't breathe. I wanted all of this to be a bad dream, some horrible nightmare that I could wake up from and forget. But I knew it wasn't. This was real. He might not make it. Diego had told me the doctor said otherwise after he had spoke with him. He said he was told that it was a clean, small incision and they had gotten to it just in time... but I was still skeptical. 

It wasn't until 11:27 that night that Klaus had woke up... Not that I was watching the clock or anything. I had grabbed his hand, bringing it up to my mouth and kissing the back of his hand, when his squeezed back in response. My eyes shot to his face, as his eyes began fluttering open, shocked by the light. I knew I wasn't imagining it this time, for sure. I got up and ran out to the hallway, grabbing a nurse to help. Once she removed certain wires and tubes, she took his vital signs and said the doctor would be with us shortly.

Figuring we had some time, I leaned down and kissed him, longingly and desperately. He surprisingly returned them, although I wondered if that was just because he was too sore to move. But when his hands ran up my arms as far as they could go, I knew.

"Bryan! I got to you. I did it." He said. His smile up at me was beaming.

"You did. I'm here... You're okay." I smiled, "You should get some more rest, Klaus. Go back to sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up."

"Promise?" He asked.

I smiled, and replied, "I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on scrapping this story, but again, after rereading it all, I don't know why I had such a problem with them living through "The Day That Wasn't". My brain is sometimes really wonky for a few days after seizures and how I think one day, won't be how I feel the next.  
> Thankyou to Leah or I might not have kept going, but I would greatly appreciate some more feedback!

I first noticed he woke up again a while later when he began squeezing my hand tightly. A smile came to his face before he could even open his eyes; I was there just like I had promised him. The only thing either of I _wasn't_ expecting was for Luther and Allison to be there too. He was groggy when he first opened his eyes, but by the look of shock on his face, I guess Klaus hadn't thought they would be there either. They told me that Five was also here searching for some coffee, because apparently nurses knew how to make it right.

Luther didn't seem too thrilled with me being there when he walked in. Even with Allison trying to calm him, he still seemed like his anger was growing by the second like The Hulk. From what I had learned from the angry monkey man yelling at me earlier, it seemed as though Vanya had slipped into a deep depression after everything. They had let her out of her coma a week ago and she was paralyzed from the neck down. They said that with some corrective surgery and physical therapy, she might be able to regain some function, but she wasn't even interested in doing that. They said she just wanted to die, but... could you blame her? After what she did, who _wouldn't_ be just a teensy bit upset with themselves?

What I _wasn't_ expecting was that the siblings weren't upset with Vanya at all. The woman had tried to end the world and it seemed like they didn't harbor one ill thought against her about it at all. Nope, none! In fact, every ounce of anger that they had about that incident had been directed toward me, and I wasn't sure why. She was the villain then; she tried to end the world, and I saved it! So, if I was supposedly the superhero that Klaus had wanted me to be, why was I the one being chastised? It just didn't seem right.

Luther and Allison didn't stay too long after Klaus had woken up. Five stuck around for a while and, boy, was he an unpleasant person. Not that I could say anything about it, I wasn't the cheeriest of people myself normally. But ever since he came in, he was lecturing Klaus about 'never living up to his potential' and him 'needing to become the Number Four that Dad always wanted'. But somehow, I could tell through all of that tough exterior that Five really cared deep down. He stayed and visited for more than an hour and said he’d be back first thing in the morning with some Griddy’s. Whatever that meant, it seemed to perk Klaus up a lot.

When we were finally alone, the awkwardness hit us like a ton of bricks. Who would start the conversation? How would we bring this issue up? Did he want to talk about it at all? _Should_ we talk about it if he did or would it be too much of a stress on him right now?

Luckily, a doctor had walked in to take some more vitals and interrupted the self-interrogation in my brain. He told Klaus that the wound was smaller than it had looked, and they stitched it up clean. He didn’t have too much damage to his lung, but if the wound had been a slight bit bigger, he might have needed a chest tube put in. The doctor told him he was extremely lucky. He would have to stay the night for observation, but he could leave in the morning.

When the doctor left, the uneasy feeling came over the room again. I wasn’t sure what to do, but he decided for me. He grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together, smiling up at me again. I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of that smile.

“Hey.” He said, “You’re here.”

“I am.” I said, “And so are you. Is this a… good thing?”

He smiled, “Yes, a very good thing.”

I mockingly wiped my forehead, and sighed in relief, “Well, that’s good. I thought you still hated my guts.”

“I didn’t hate you… I hated what you had to do.” He replied, “But I understand it, I do. It just took me a while. When I think about it now… who else could have but you? I know I couldn’t have. Luther or Diego couldn’t have…”

“Allison was the only one in the position to, but there was no way she was going to be able to do it either. I saw it on her face.” I interrupted, before continuing, “I was the only one who was in the right spot. I thought not having connection to her would make it easier. Like I could compartmentalize and store all the guilt away. I thought I was in the right mind frame to do it. But I wasn’t. And now every second of every day, it eats at me. I know what I did was right… but it feels wrong, somehow.”

“Most big decisions like that do. And it doesn’t matter who the person is, you had to seriously hurt someone and that can never be an easy task… Well, unless you’re a psychopath or something.” He agreed.

“It wasn’t easy, and last I checked I wasn’t psychotic.” I said, “Well, I’m glad you don’t hate me anymore.”

“I told you… I don’t hate you; I never hated you. In fact, when that guy stabbed me, do you want to know what my first thought was?” he asked, taking a deep breath for confidence before he said, “It was… I can’t die and not see Bryan one more time.”

I was in shock. Did I hear that right? Did he mean me… _this_ Bryan? “Wh... What!?!”

“To be completely honest with you, I was surprised a little by that as well. I thought for sure in that situation that my first thought would be about Dave and how we would be together again, and yada yada….” He said, “But it was about you. I needed to be able to tell you that it wasn’t your fault. That you had done the right thing! I didn’t have all these bad feelings toward you like you had assumed; quite the opposite, in fact! I couldn’t die and not let you know that Dave might have been the one who started my heart up again, but _you_ are the one who it’s beating for now. I fucking love you, Bry.”

My eyes were swollen with tears of joy. Those are the words I’d been dying to hear since I met him, because it was instant love for me. He was looking up at me with desperation in his eyes, waiting for my response.

“That was cheesy as hell, you know.” I replied. He was about to say something before I leaned down and kissed him, cutting off his comeback. I broke away and whispered against his lips, “I fucking love you too.”

“Jesus! About fucking time!” we heard from the doorway, looking over to find Diego leaning against the wall with a smug look on his face. “We thought we were going to have to chain you two together if you didn’t figure it out soon.”

“What, everyone knows?” I asked.

“You two are blinder than Stevie Wonder in a snowstorm.” He said, patting me on the shoulder as he took the chair next to me. “Welcome to the family. We’re freakin’ nuts.”


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Five had shown up with an herbal tea and a bag of doughnut holes for Klaus. He was so excited about that, it seemed like he didn't even feel his side anymore. At least until he moved to sit up too fast, and fell back groaning in pain. It seemed strange to me that they were letting him out so early, if he was still hurting so much.

Five had left when Klaus got released and we got a taxi back to my place. Although, I wasn't sure what to call it now. Was it still just _my_ place or was it _our_ place? I'd never been in love. Sure, I'd had relationships before, but never like this. If a guy stayed at my place longer than a few days, it was usually just because the commute was too bad. I hadn't really had too many long term relationships before, maybe one or two that lasted more than a couple of months. My friends always thought that it was kind of strange that I was as old as I was and hadn't been in more serious relationships in the past. Then again, it wasn't like any of them were jumping up and down to date me either, so I wasn't sure how seriously to take their opinions. According to their standards, they'd be telling me to run from Klaus, with his past and the abilities he has. Not to mention, his family issues. But I didn't care about all of that. We'd been together, officially, for an hour, and I cared more about him than I did for Jason, who I dated off and on for two years. Honestly, to me, it was weird thinking about how much higher I already held this relationship in regards to the others, but it excited me. It made me happy for a change. 

When we got home, I helped him to the bed, and laid him down gently. I put extra pillows behind his head to prop him up, making sure he was comfortable, and asked if he was hungry. He shook his head, and reached out, grasping my hand.

"No, just lay down with me." he said, "Please?"

I smiled and complied, laying on his uninjured side just to be safe. I curled up and tucked my head into his neck, hearing him sigh in content. His fingers came up and played with the curls of hair at the base of hairline, and I moaned lightly in appreciation. It was nice having this level of comfort with someone again, especially Klaus. I still couldn't imagine that it was me with him. I always thought guys like him were way out of my league, but Klaus didn't. He thought _he_ wasn't good enough for _me_ , which just baffled me. I couldn't understand how anyone could think that. Then again, when most people looked at Klaus all they saw was some junkie; they never bothered to try to look deeper. I saw the beautiful person he was on the inside, not just the amazingly gorgeous man on the outside.

The next couple of weeks were pure torture. He wasn't medically allowed to do any strenuous activities, so pretty much everything we wanted to do was off limits. And he was making sure to remind me every single second. He was coming out of the shower with the smallest towel on possible, or sometimes no towel at all. He would make sure to to have his crotch mistakenly brush up against my ass every time I had to bend over and pick something up or tie my shoes. He would dance around to the radio, shaking his hips and his ass in a motion that could only make my eyes focus there, no matter how hard I tried not to stare. He was driving me crazy, and he was absolutely loving it. Little did he know, he'd be getting his revenge soon.

I had been counting down the days until his clearance. The morning of I decided to wake up earlier than usual and get in the shower. When I got out, I didn't bother getting dressed. I went straight to my closet and pulled a box down from the top shelf, grabbing some scarves that I had saved. They would be perfect for my plan.

I was lucky that Klaus was such a heavy sleeper; he didn't even feel it when I began pulling his pants down. I chuckled as his erection sprung free, hoping that he was dreaming of me. I then tied his wrists and his feet to the corners of the bed frame, watching his face cautiously as I did. He didn't flinch at all and his breathing stayed steady, so I figured he had to still be sleeping soundly. 

I grabbed his hard on and began pumping it slowly. He groaned and tried to shift his hips, but I held him down to the mattress. That was when he tried to move some more and his eyes shot open, instantly trying to yank his arms away from the post. He was panicking at first, but soon calmed when he saw my face and realized what was happening.

I crawled up his body and kissed him roughly, and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, baby. You're okay."

I slid another scarf into his mouth, muffling his whimpers as I nibbled lightly on his earlobe, trailing bites and kisses down his neck until I bit down harder. His hips shot up into mine and he moaned into my ear. I laughed slightly at how strange it sounded through the fabric but then regained my focus on his collarbone, licking and sucking and biting gently at the indentation above it. How could a man make a clavicle so sexy, I just couldn't understand, but I knew I could spend hours there.

I moved down his chest more, licking in between his ribs and kissing the fresh scar on his side. I continued licking down his stomach as I looked up at his face. He was gazing back down at me with adoration in his eyes and something else... dare I say, _love?_ We wouldn't worry about that now. The only thing I was worried about was staring me in the face... literally.

I grabbed a hold of him again, as my tongue swirled around the tip and my mouth enclosed around it, sucking gently. I moved down slowly, and back up even slower. He groaned, his head falling back against the pillow. I could tell he was desperate to reach out and yank on my hair, scrape his nails up my back... _anything_. I was moving at a snails pace and he was hating yet _loving_ every minute of it. I began moving faster, taking him in further and sucking a little harder then. He began bucking up to try to meet my mouth, but I held his hips firmly to the mattress. 

I could tell he was close so I sprung up and walked over to my nightstand, grabbing a bottle of lube and a vibrator out of the drawer. His eyes perked in delight and anticipation, but I told him that I wasn't ready for those yet and it was my turn.

I acted like I was going to go back to what I was doing but then flipped around on top of him in a sixty-nine position. He took me in almost instantly; I was surprised at how well he was doing with no hands or range of motion. But he was taking me down deeper and doing things with his tongue that no one had ever done before. I was mewling and moaning, making sounds that were nothing less than embarrassing, I had to say. But he was loving when I made them because his motions became more frantic when I did. He was feeding off of it.

I could feel myself getting close now, and I wasn't going to have that happen yet. So I dug my nails into him and told him to stop, which he complied to almost immediately. I grabbed the stuff on the bed beside him and then moved back down in between his legs. I kissed his hip as I opened the bottle of lubricant and spread some all over my finger. I pushed it into him slowly and he groaned in satisfaction. I added another and he moaned louder, letting his hips shoot forward again. That's when I turned on the vibrator.

He got a confused look on his face, but as I removed my fingers and began lubing up the tool in my hand, he then understood. I began sliding it into him slowly, his eyes closing and fluttering with pleasure. He was biting his bottom lip softly as a smile began creeping to his face.

"Fuck, Bryan!"

I smiled, "That's what you're about to do."

I worked that in and out of him for a second before leaving it in and lubing up my other hand. Next I was pumping the vibrator into him again while massaging his dick and getting it ready. Suddenly, I stopped everything I was doing, leaving it as far in him as it would go and moving to place myself right above him. I poured more onto my fingers and worked them inside myself now for a moment before lowering down onto his huge cock.

I groaned, filling myself to the max and I could tell he still had an inch or two to give me. I let myself adjust for a second before I began moving up and down, riding him slowly. Soon, we were moaning in unison. It seemed like every time he thrusted up into me, he clenched his muscles making the vibrator go a slight bit further into him. I knew we both weren't going to last very long.

I was slamming down onto him as hard as I could and he was giving it back just as hard. I leaned down and kissed him, shifting just right to where he was hitting my prostate just right. I yelped and jerked my hips, my nails digging into his. He broke the kiss, our lips still faintly touching as our orgasms both hit us. I screamed, my back arching as I leaned back up and rode him until the waves of pleasure ended for me and he came as well.

When our breathing both returned to normal, I untied his hands from the headboard. He began rubbing at his wrists, red from chaffing. I knew I'd probably pay for that later, but it didn't seem like he wasn't enjoying it. I rolled over and curled up into his side, his fingers running through my hair. 

"Fuck, _that_... was amazing." he said, "One thing though, babe?"

"Anything." I replied.

He kissed me briefly, replying, "Take that out of me and untie my legs."

Oh my god. I couldn't believe I had forgotten those details while I was still feeling the effects of what just happened. Frantically, I said, "Holy crap. I'm so, so sorry. I can't believe I forgot that. I'm such an idiot. How could I do that? And now, that probably..."

"Bryan!" He yelled, cutting me off, laughing slightly. "It's okay. I love you, moron."

I smiled, "I love you too."


End file.
